dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
SCARLET BLAZE
Song Information Artist: PON Composition/Arrangement/Lyrics/Vocals: PON Genre: SCARLET (スカーレット) BPM: 175 Length: 1:53 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX / GuitarFreaksXG3 & DrumManiaXG3 / pop'n music Sunny Park / REFLEC BEAT colette -Winter- Other Appearances: *jubeat saucer *jubeat plus つぎドカ！ Pack *REFLEC BEAT plus つぎドカ！ Pack Lyrics English Purificate fate! Iluminating crimson shadows Floating in the darkness of chaos Carved flames of the crest meet endless screams You can hear it too, can't you? Ah, ah, release your spirit! Come on, scorching hot spirit! Show your crimson figure! Burn! Take on the hot wind, and heat up your heart! Come on out, scorching hot spirit! Spread out your flaming wings! Even on the broad skies, light everything up, purificate fate! To-ro-ke-sou-na-ho-do-ni-a-tsu-ku-ni-e-ta-gi-ru Turn into ashes, purificate fate! Romaji unmei jouka! terasa reru akaki kage sore wa konton no yami ni ukabu kizamareta homura no monshou ni tsudou towa no sakebi ga omae ni mo kikoeteru no darou? aa, aa, tamashii wo tokihanate!! dedeyo, shakunetsu no seirei yo kurenai no sono sugata misero kogase neppu wo obita kokoro moyashi tsukuse detekoi, shakunetsu no seirei yo tsubasa hinoko makichirashite yuku hiroki ano sora sae mo subete yaki tsukushite, unmei jouka! to-ro-ke-sou-na-ho-do-ni-a-tsu-ku-ni-e-ta-gi-ru haito kashite, unmei jouka! Japanese 運命浄化！ 照らされる紅き影 それは混沌の闇に浮かぶ 刻まれた焔の紋章に集う永久の叫びが お前にも聞こえてるのだろう？ 嗚呼…魂を解き放て！！ 出でよ灼熱の精霊よ！紅のその姿見せろ 焦がせ！熱風を帯びた　ココロ燃やし尽くせ 出てこい！灼熱の精霊よ！ツバサ火の粉まき散らしてゆく 広きあの空さえも全て焼き尽くして　運命浄化！ トロケソウナホドニアツクニエタギル 灰と化して　運命浄化！ Song Connections / Remixes *紅焔 is part of the Tsugidoka! (つぎドカ！) event, along with Cosmic Hurricane, snow prism and 恋閃繚乱. 紅焔 represents the pop'n music Sunny Park side of the つぎドカ！ event. *The PON BGM in REFLEC BEAT colette -Winter-'' is based off of 紅焔. Trivia *紅焔 marks Daichi Watanabe's first appearance in the DanceDanceRevolution series. PON is one of the current sound directors for the ''pop'n music series, along with Jun Wakita. *紅焔 literally is Crimson Flame. The title is a pun on 公園, also romanized as kouen, which is "park" in Japanese. **In the international digital download version of the jubeat saucer ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK -Kaori & Kotaro-'' album, 紅焔 is romanized as '''Kouen'. **In the international iTunes release of the GITADORA Original Soundtrack 1st season album, 紅焔 is romanized as Koen. *Both 紅焔 and Cosmic Hurricane appeared on the first location tests of pop'n music Sunny Park and REFLEC BEAT colette. However, both songs didn't appear when those games were released. Instead, 紅焔 and Cosmic Hurricane appeared on December 19, 2012, as part of the Tsugidoka! (つぎドカ！) event. *紅焔's Challenge charts were added on December 26, 2012. **These Challenge charts have the most notes of all Level 15 Challenge charts, at 604 (Single) and 597 (Double) notes. *紅焔 was played during the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 Grand Finale mini-live event on December 27, 2012. *紅焔 was the winner of the Tsugidoka! (つぎドカ！) event. As such, it was added to jubeat saucer on January 9, 2013. *RETSU, 紅焔's pop'n music rival character, appears on the album art. *紅焔 is the only つぎドカ！ song that didn't get a rerating on any charts in DanceDanceRevolution (2013). Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts Groove Radar Values Category:Songs Category:PON Songs Category:Tsugidoka Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:GF&DM Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:Jubeat Songs